Problem: Umaima has 35 pomegranates for every 35 eggplants. Write the ratio of pomegranates to eggplants as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $35:35$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $35 \text{ to } 35$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{35}{35}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of pomegranates to eggplants written as a simplified fraction.